Chemistry
by Captain Vulcan
Summary: On the run from the Tekken Force, Asuka and Hwoarang are alone in a hotel. Interesting development, don't ya think? Oneshot. Tekken 6 prelude.


I just wanted to take a crack at writing a one-shot piece. That's all.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything Tekken related, besides the games, that is.

**Story rated PG-13/T for teens: **Be careful, language, mild violence and sexual innuendo ahead.

**TEKKEN**

_**Chemistry**_

She sighed. Her emotional distress grows more potent.

**SNAP!**

The direction her life is currently heading into doesn't look so good. Her father was crippled by a brutal warrior whom is scouring the nation in search of the Ultimate Technique.

**SNAP!**

She was unable to avenge her father. There was no luck in confronting the perpetrator whatsoever.

**SNAP!**

Her big cousin won the tournament and took control of the Mishima Zaibatsu. Shortly after that defining moment, he pulled a George W. Bush and declared war…

…On the entire world!

**SNAP!**

More bad news, she was defeated in the previous tournament. The Blood Talon proved to be a formidable opponent. In an enduring battle, she lost to him. She wasn't mad at him though. He trained to participate in the previous tourney as hard as she did…

**SNAP!**

Well, maybe he trained even harder than she did.

**SNAP! SNAP!**

And speaking of the Blood Talon…

She was alone in a hotel room with the said warrior.

**SNAP! SNAP! SNAP! SNAP! SNAP!**

She always knew that life isn't easy. She expected many hardships in her life. She hopes for the better and always expects the worse. But this is ridiculous!

**SNAP! SNAP! SNAP! SNAPITTY-SNAP!**

"Hey, what the hell's the matter with you?" Her pseudo-nemesis wondered.

Asuka Kazama sobered from her blue thoughts for a moment. "It's nothing," she retorted with a mild coloring on her face. "It's nothing that concerns you."

"Well, what's up with that irritating sound?" Hwoarang mean-mugged. "It's getting on my last nerves."

"What are you talking about, boy?" **SNAP!**

Hwoarang snapped his attention away from the television set. "That sound. I heard it again! It's the snapping sound!"

"Shut up. It was me doing that. See," she tugged at the waist of her leather skirt and released it. The small impact of the clothing material meeting her skin was the source of the 'snap' sounds. "I tend to do this when I'm in deep thought."

The truth was that she was reading to leap out of her clothes. Hwoarang wasn't wearing a shirt at the moment. Her hormones were in overdrive.

"Say what? Hmm…" He gave the young woman a thorough look and he had to admit she wasn't bad. Not bad at all. Asuka had straightened her hair and she was wearing it in a pageboy style. He guessed she was wearing a designer sweater or something. It was mostly purple and the sleeves of it were black. Her leather miniskirt was black as well and it reached the middle of her thighs. It looks great on her, he had to admit. And her boots, black and silver in coloring—were a popular designer brand in either Europe or North America. The boots were possibly Gianni Bini or some other fabulous name brand.

"You actually look cute, Kazama." Hwoarang informed at last. "It's hard to believe that you're the same Amazonian that tossed that big sumo guy ten feet in the air after her stole a grope on your ass."

"Don't remind me," Asuka sighed. "That man must have gotten tired of chasing Julia. So he must have thought that I was the submissive type. It was a big mistake on his part. I had to humiliate him."

"Whatever the case, it was a sight to behold. I can't even lift that fatso a sixteenth of an inch off the ground." Hwoarang laughed.

"Enough of that," the younger warrior retorted. "By the way, are you sure that this is the only available room at this place? Or are you trying to pull something on me?"

The Kazama brat was rightfully suspicious and he didn't blame her. "I said it once and I'll say it again; this is the only room available. This is much better than nothing. It's a good spot to hide from the Tekken Squad for the time being."

"I- I know…" Asuka stammered. "But, isn't this a love hotel? A few of my classmates have been to one of these places."

"Don't bullshit yourself, Kazama." Hwoarang scoffed. "I wouldn't want to poke you even if you were the last woman on Earth. I wouldn't even give a damn if the survival of the entire human race depended on us for procreation."

Cussing is a bad habit her mother always told her but Mrs. Kazama wasn't around at the moment. "Damn. Well, fuck you too."

"Chill out with the obscenities. There could be kids listening in on the conversation."

"You're one to talk, boy! Don't get me started on how often you breathe curse words."

"I used to be in the military. I can't help it."

"Oh? We're making excuses now are we?"

"Just shut the fuck up already!"

"Look whose spewing obscenities now?"

"You wanna fight, girl?"

"Bring it on then, boy! This time, the results are going to be different."

"You're sure you wanna ride this train again?" The South Korean native warned. He fought Feng-Wei to a standstill sometimes before the last tournament. He gave Feng-Wei quite a struggle. It was the same Feng-Wei that nearly took Satoshi Kazama's life. "You want to face me again, don't you? You're aching for a rematch?"

Asuka was in her stance but she hesitated. She lowered her head with a sigh. "I have nothing against you, Hwoarang. Your victory in the tournament proved that you were the better fighter. It also shows that I need to train harder."

Arrogance was all over Hwoarang's face. She was humbled by a fool.

"But don't get me wrong, boy." Asuka raised her head confidently. "We will have another battle soon enough. And I promise you that I'm going to be twice as strong as before. So it is best for you to be on your guard the next time you face me. Therefore, you may realized that a little too late when you're taking a nap on the floor."

**SNAP!**

"Alright… So that's how it's going to be. Yea, you're back to snapping you're the waist of your underwear huh?"

"Fu—screw you!"

"I figured that you want to do that." Hwoarang went on and adopted a muscle-man pose as if he was built like King.

"You're fooling yourself, Hwoarang." Asuka remarked. "I wouldn't play one-on-one with you even if you're the last of the male species. Procreating with your punk ass is out of the question."

"I'm glad to hear that we're on the same wavelength."

"Likewise, dickhead," she sassed. After that little prattle, her cellular phone suddenly chimed. It indicated that she received a text message. "Who would text at a time like this?"

She pulled her BlackBerry Storm from her pocket and checked it for the message. The person that sent the text was somebody that she didn't want to communicate with right now. "Damn," she grunted. "It's from Lili."

Hwoarang was immediately besides her and being very nosey to boot. "You're talking bout that French broad from the tournament?"

"She's from Monaco."

"Same difference," Hwoarang nodded. "That little chick has some legs on her. Tell her to send some naked pics so I can check them out. Hell, seminude would be acceptable too."

"She's seventeen, you idiot," Asuka grouched. "You're going to be sitting under the jailhouse when you get incarcerated."

"I think seventeen's legal there. I'm safe."

"Ugh! Leave me alone." She rolled her eyes and then proceeded to read the message.

The text read: **Are U still alive?**

"Huh? What is she talking about?"

Asuka reply was: **What are you smoking on? It'll take more than the Tekken Squad to take me out.**

**Good. Glad to here it. Stay alive long enough to participate in the upcoming tournament.**

"So you were able to beat her in the tournament," Hwoarang whistled. "To bad I've missed that catfight."

"Asuka pushed the Tae Kwon Do thug away. "Shut up." **I know. I know. I can hardly wait for the rematch. Are there any improvements in your fight game?**

**You better believe it. You're going to find out when I own you like a pair of Gucci boots.**

Asuka grinned. She always welcomed a challenge. **We'll see about that when the time comes. Anyway, how is it back home? Isn't it just as crazy as it is over here?**

**Yes it is. It's str8 chaos here. Just the other day, an old tank was deployed at the nearest convenience store and there was a squadron marching up and down the Port of Hercules. What's worse, my dad's is going right along with those Zaibatsu bastards. Pisses me off!**

A pang of sorry coursed through Asuka. Her cousin's the current head of the Zaibatsu and the younger woman is well aware that they're related. She promised herself that she will get to the bottom of this. She must find out why Jin is committing such atrocities. When her cousin mailed her a tournament invitation with the letter 'J' on the envelope it was the last straw.

Jin Kazama must think that he's Rugal Bernstein. Shit.

**I'm going to put an end to this war. I'm going to knock some sense into him.**

Lili replied: **No. Let me take care of him. Your cousin may be super fine but that doesn't mean that he can be a tyrant anytime he get's ready. My family's oil refinery is loosing money like a drug addict looses brain cells. It's unacceptable.**

She can sense the oil heiress' rage coursing through her cell phone. She couldn't blame Lili. She has every right to be angry with Jin Kazama.

"What are you guys texting about?" Hwoarang intruded. "Are you guys actually lesbians on the down-low? I mean—AUGH!"

The grunt was issued when Asuka's knee met his groin. "You… you bitch…" He breathed while he was lying on the floor with his hands on his jewels. **Excuse me for a moment. I have to hurt someone.**

**Who?** Lili wondered.

**The guy you call Bob. I kicked him in the nags.**

"Aww, my nuts!" Hwoarang moaned.

Lili somehow sensed Hwoarang's pain. **What have you done to him!?**

**He had it coming.**

**OMG! You hurt him! Don't castrate him! I was planning on marrying him and bearing his children one day! **

She certainly hoped that Lili was just joking around. Then again, she was well aware that the younger girl also had a crush on Hwoarang. Lili likes him and much as she liked Jin. **Don't worry. Your children are fine. Too bad he isn't right now.**

**LOL. **Then the Monacan beauty asked a peculiar question: **Where R U guys, anyway? And what in the world are you two doing together?**

**We're at a hotel on the outskirts of my hometown, **Asuka relayed. **Before you lose it, we're currently hiding from the Tekken Squad. This is the only option. **She can already sense the distress from Lili. How will the younger girl react?

Not meaning to quote Ben Grimm, Lili texted, **what a revolting development this is!**

**I don't like this scenario any more than you do. Trust me, **groused Asuka.

**So… How was it? **Lili demanded bluntly.

**Whatever do you mean, Lili?**

**Don't play dumb with me, Asuka. I bet that you guys are at a Love Hotel.**

**No. It's nothing like that. Haven't you been reading my texts?**

**Stop lying, Asuka!**

Asuka sighed. She couldn't believe that this girl was confronting her over… getting on her case about Hwoarang. Damn. Her rival can be quite bothersome. However, a wicked idea slithered its way into her mind. **Alright… I confess.**

**C'mon! Give me the details! Is he strapping or not?**

Asuka's grin was inspired the Cheshire Cat himself. **He really put something on me.** **He's dickey.**

**Dickey?** She can sense the envy emitting from Lili.

**Like Eric Jerome, girl. **Asuka actually burst out in a fit of laughter after that one.

**You're going to pay, Kazama! **Lili declared. That was the last message she sent to her rival.

"Good riddance," Asuka nodded victoriously. Even though she was only kidding Lili ate up the entire lie like a blue plate special. Pissing off the Monegasque knockout was very, very, satisfying. She put away her cell phone and redirected her attention to Hwoarang. The South Korean brawler had donned on a black wife beater and he had his hand on his aching crotch. "Hey, show some respect. I'm sick of the impersonations." She raised her sweater to reveal to him a white T-shirt that had a picture of Michael Jackson when he was in his 20s.

Long live the King.

"I wasn't doing any impersonation," Hwoarang grouched. "I was tending to my nags. Or have you forgotten about that cheap shot already? I am not going back to the hospital because of this, I tell you."

"Be a man," Asuka guffawed. "Stop whining about your jewels already. I'm pretty sure you've taken worse in a tournament or a street fight."

"Shut the hell up," Hwoarang stood from the bed. "Anyway, I'm hungry. I'm so hungry I have a craving for Americanized fast food."

"Whoa, you're really are hungry." Asuka commented.

"You better believe it. I'm going to go ahead and—" He was interrupted by the knocking on the room door. "I wonder who that could be."

Asuka had a bad feeling about this.

"Pizza delivery!" The visitor announced.

Asuka's female intuition was tingling now.

"The hell—I didn't order any pizza," Hwoarang commented as he went over to open the room door. "Then again, I was planning on ordering a pie anyway."

"Hey man, wait a minute," Asuka was cautious now. "This doesn't seem right."

"It's just a delivery guy. See," Hwoarang opened the door and there stood a young man wearing a pizza parlor uniform. "What's up man?"

"I'm here to deliver two large Pepper Jack cheese pizzas with triple meat to room 272," He stated.

"You've made a mistake, sir, " Asuka informed as she stood behind Hwoarang in the doorway. "This is room 227."

"Oh what the hell," Hwoarang gestured. "We'll take em' anyway."

The delivery boy gazed at Asuka for a moment and whistled. "I guess there's nothing like good food to help the mood, huh? Your lady's a real hottie."

Asuka's senses was now in a full fledge alarm.

"You mean her?" Hwoarang jerked a thumb towards Asuka. "No way in hell, dude."

"Get out of the way!" Asuka shoved the pompous brawler aside and rushed at the delivery boy. She spun on her left leg in her haste and delivered a fierce elbow strike with her right arm as she did this. The pizza boy didn't stand a chance. Asuka's blow collided with his chin and the boy flew to the opposite wall in the hallway. He slid to the decorated floor in a heap. The two large pizzas were now wasted food.

The Exorcisor was one hell of an attack.

"Asuka, what the hell?" Hwoarang besseched.

The young Kazama held a serious expression on her face. "Didn't you think that the pizza guy coming over here is a little odd?"

Hwoarang was dumbfounded. "That's his job. He's a delivery boy for goodness' sake."

"We didn't order any food," Asuka reasoned. "This little 'mistake' of his isn't a coincidence."

"This is some bullshit," he cussed in frustration. "You're straight paranoid, Kazama. What have this poor guy done to deserve this?" The patrons in the other rooms come into the hallway to see what the commotion was all about.

Asuka ignored him. The delivery boy's cell phone suddenly rang. His ringtone was 'Lightning Storm', a popular theme from an upcoming action videogame. Asuka snatched the cellular phone from the guy's pocket without hesitation.

"Now you're in the man's pocket? You just don't give a damn, do you?" Hwoarang continued.

After she pressed the 'send' button, a voice said, _"Were you able to locate them?"_

The pizza deliverer was a decoy!

"_Have you located the targets?" _The voice said again.

After a long pause, Asuka gritted her teeth and then she spoke into the receiver. "He's out. I've knocked him out cold."

The voice chuckled. _"It seems that deception doesn't work against you that easily. Very well, we are near the premises. I prefer the direct approach anyway."_

"Do your worst." Asuka challenged.

"_That's the mission, my friend. We can do that and then some as long as we capture you alive."_

"Who are you?"

"_You'll find out soon enough."_

Asuka tossed the phone away and turned to Hwoarang. "We have to get out of here. Now."

The brawler understood. "Gotcha. Let's go."

They opted for the stairs for their escape instead of the elevator. The stairs were obviously the quickest way out the hotel anyway. As they reached the main floor, there were only a few people in the lobby. There was a newly wed couple, three jailbait schoolgirls, a pedophile, and a couple of Canadian tourists. None of them seemed to be agents for the Mishima Zaibatsu. Asuka took a moment to admire the violet dusk sky outside the building.

"This is such a really nice evening," she commented. "Too bad that it's all spoiled by the Tekken Squad chasing us around the city."

"Damn. It looks like we're in deep shit," Hwoarang grunted when he saw four armored agents of the Mishima Zaibatsu just beyond the glass entrance doors. "This is going to be tougher than I thought."

"No kidding," Asuka grimaced. "They're armed."

The four troopers stormed into the lobby, causing uproar in the lobby. The newlyweds rushed into their room in fear. The schoolgirls all hid behind the furniture in the lobby. The pedophile actually shitted on himself, fearing that he's about to get caught for statutory rape again. The tourists took out their cell phones and camcorders, committing this event into their memory.

"There's no need to panic, citizens," the leader of the pack spoke. "There are two criminals among us."

The pedophile fainted.

"Criminals?" Asuka shouted in disbelief. "You guys are the criminals!"

"Come along quietly, Asuka Kazama and Hwoarang of Seoul." The leader demanded with his weapon trained on them. "Don't try anything foolish."

_Damn it all, _Asuka thought in disdain. She surrendered.

_This is bullshit, _Hwoarang was beyond pissed now. He raised his hands in defeat. _I'm from Taejon, not Seoul. These Zaibatsu bitches need to get their facts straight._

The leader spoke into his earpiece, "Commander, we have apprehended the targets. Mission accomplished."

It looks like the Tekken Squad has won this round that is until a man flew through the glass entrance. This flying man was Asuka and Hwoarang's saving grace. The agent crashed through the glass and he slide across the lobby floor. The soldiers went into panic.

"Corporeal Nonaka!" The leader ran to his fallen comrade and knelt before him. "What happened? What's going on?"

The corporeal didn't reply. He was unconscious.

_What's going on now? _Asuka wondered. _Could it be…_

"Chiba. Dotson. Search the outside area and find out who's behind this." The leader commanded.

"Sir!" Two of the troopers chorused. The moment the two was outside they were both knocked out cold by what seemed to be miniature rockets.

"What the hell is going on out there?" Hwoarang said.

_I know who it is, _Asuka thought. _It's unmistakable now._

The leader began to panic. "Commander, we're being attacked by an unknown enemy. We may need reinforcements."

Hwoarang seized the opportunity while the leader was stricken. He charged towards them trooper and leapt towards him. Unfortunately for the lead trooper, he was too late. The Blood Talon delivered a flying kick with his left leg to the head and used it for leverage for one of his signature moves. The trooper was knocked off his feet. Being fancy, Hwoarang spins clockwise in mid-air and delivered a backspin kick with his right leg and finished the attack with a flying heel drop. The 'Hunting Hawk' knocked his ass to dream land.

I'm the Blood Talon, bitch." Hwoarang scoffed at the fallen leader. "And I'm not from Seoul. I'm from Taejon you dumbass." He looked at the spectators in the lobby. "Show's over. There's nothing more to see here people."

"Showoff," Asuka commented as everyone in the hotel resumed their business.

"Is everyone okay?" A stranger entered the lobby. "Ooh, I hope no one was hurt."

Asuka knew the stranger. The person was the one that saved them and a new friend of hers. "Alisa."

The stranger noticed Asuka in an instant. "Asuka!" She beamed. "I'm so glad that I've found you."

Hwoarang was dumbfounded. He met Alisa before, but it was brief. "It's you."

"Oh. It's good to see you too, Mr. Bob," Alisa greeted.

Hwoarang's eyebrows became checkmarks and they began twitching. "Bob? Mr. Bob?" He delivered a mean-mug at Asuka .

Asuka blushed and began whistling innocently.

The Blood Talon gazed back at the girl. Alisa was a pretty girl, to say the least. Her face was heart-shaped and her body was slender. Her wide green eyes were warm, inviting actually. She even had a white lily adorned in her pink hair. Her wardrobe was most definitely Lolita-inspired. More cool points. Yet, Hwoarang sensed something odd about her. "Were you the one that took out those gunmen?"

"That's right, Mr. Bob." Alisa replied. "They were intending on hurting others in order to get to you guys. I couldn't let that happen."

"Who are you?" Hwoarang asked at last.

"I thought you already knew her name," Asuka offered bluntly.

"No I don't," Hwoarang retorted. "I've only saw her for, like, ten seconds."

"Very well, my name's Alisa Bosconovitch ," The pink haired wonder bowed. "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Bob."

Hwoarang was impressed. "You're Japanese is a lot better than mine," he whistled. "And your Fukuoka accent is dead on."

"Why thank you," Alisa replied. "I've downloaded the entire known language into my memory."

"Huh?" Did Hwoarang heard the young Russian right?

"Enough about that," Asuka interrupted. "We need to bypass the formalities and get out of here. There could be more hostiles on their way."

"You're certainly right about that, Asuka-chan." Alisa informed matter-of-factly. "There are more of them heading here as we speak."

Speak of the devil, Hwoarang's eyes widened in shock. "Look out!" A Tekken Force gunman armed with a M16 suddenly appeared out of nowhere behind Alisa and opened fire.

**JU-JU-JU-JU-JU-JU!!**

"YAAAAAHHH!" Alisa's scream resounded through the entire hotel. She fell to the floor face first in a bloody mess.

"ALISA!" Asuka shrieked with an expression of pure horror on her face. She rushed over to her friend's body along with Hwoarang. "Alisa! Oh my god! Alisa!"

"You must surrender," the culprit commanded with his weapon trained on them. "That is an order from the commander."

"This is seriously messed up, man!" Hwoarang raged. "She… she's only a girl, you stupid son of a bitch!"

The gunman issued an ultimatum. "Come along quietly."

"Go to hell," the Blood Talon spat.

"You're going to have to shoot us too." Asuka hissed as she was about to face him. She didn't care anymore. She simply cannot condone gun violence and the death of a friend only added fuel to the fire.

However…

"I will not forgive you!" Alisa sprang back on her feet, surprising the hell out of her friends. Though, the Tekken Squad wear full armor including helmets, the air of surprise was evident on the trooper.

"Impossible! I gunned you down!" The Tekken trooper gasped in disbelief.

"Yah!" The Russian girl gave a battle cry and two mechanical wings sprouted from her back. She charged at her adversary with the speed of a freight train. She drove the officer through the glass entrance to a building across the street.

Asuka shook from her stupor. "C'mon, let's go."

Hwoarang's mouth was agape. "She's a robot. A friggin' android."

"Man, bring your ass on!" Asuka urged.

Across the street, Alisa stood before her now crippled adversary. The once adorable and carefree expression on her face was now replaced by a look of fury and contempt. It did not look good for the officer at all. "How dare you… That really hurt."

"It was an order… an order from the Commander," the gunman breathed.

Alisa gasped. It can't be! That was the gunman's mission? "You're lying… Tell me that you're lying to me. The Commander… he… he wouldn't do this to me!"

The broken man removed his helmet, revealing his youngish face. "Go on ahead… finish me."

"What?" Alisa asked fearfully.

"Kill me," he ordered. "You've do… you've done enough… damage. I'm tired… sick of playing Boy Scout for the Zaibatsu."

"I don't understand…" the android's eyes were glossy. "You want to die?"

"Do it. End my life already!" The gunman suddenly shouted. "The Commander said that it may all come down to this anyway!"

"Stop lying to me!" Alisa's arm became buzz saws. "He doesn't think that way! He's not like that at all!"

"Alisa!" Asuka shouted as she approached the android along with the Blood Talon. She noticed that the gunshot wounds on the girl's back were gone. Then she noticed the saws. "Alisa, what are you doing?"

"Asuka-chan?" The android was now distracted.

"Awesome," Hwoarang praised. "You need to be casted in a slasher film with those chain saws."

The gunman seized the opportunity and pulled out a .45. "You've should have killed me!"

Unfortunately, the gunman wasn't fast enough. Alisa's saws immediately reverted back into arms and she snatched the trooper by the head. She slung him in circles like a ragdoll and then she tossed him twenty feet in the air. She transformed her arms into projectiles while her victim was in midair. "Take this!" She shrieked in an almost maniacal voice. She fired her arms and they both hit their target simultaneously. Her victim fell to the pavement in a smoking heap but he was okay.

"Dude…" Hwoarang drawled.

Asuka was speechless.

Then… there was applause.

"That was quite a performance," a voice complimented.

"That voice…" Asuka was alarmed now. "It's the person on the phone."

"Where are you?" Alisa searched her surroundings hastily. "Show yourself. What's gotten into you, Lars?"

"You're truly a work of art, Alisa." 'Lars' appeared out of a brick wall. "Your performance was extremely satisfactory, my friend."

"Damn, he's geared down in a high-tech camouflage suit." Hwoarang commented. He remembered seeing prototypes of those suits when he was in the military.

"So you're the Commander that those guys were talking about?" Asuka said darkly.

"In the flesh," Lars replied. "Lars Alexanderson, at your service."

"Dude, you came right out of an American comic book." Hwoarang retorted. However, he knew not to take Lars lightly. There was something awfully familiar about him.

The soldier brightened up for a moment. "You think so? Actually, I've achieved a whole lot of trophies on Marvel Ultimate Alliance 2 on PSN."

Asuka and Hwoarang fell to the ground.

**THUD!**

Alisa was the only one that remained serious. "Lars… one of your subordinates opened fire on me. He… he also told me that you've ordered him to do so. Is this… true?"

Lars replied with a somber nod of his head. "Yes, it's true. I'm sorry, Alisa…"

"Lars!" Alisa wanted to cry.

"Alisa, that was just a test of your strength and capabilities," Lars reasoned. "We had to. It was suspected all along that you're just as powerful as our researchers said you were."

"Ohh Lars!" Alisa was hysterical now.

Asuka whipered something in Hwoarang's ear, "You know, if I'm not mistaken, they act as if they are a couple."

"Tell me about it," Hwoarang sighed.

"You have to believe in me, Alisa." Lars reassured. The android approached him and leaned her forehead against his chest. "We have to discover your potential. It's the first step towards helping you to reclaim your memories."

"Lars… I don't understand," Alisa sniffed. "Why are you guys hearting people? Your subordinates were probably going to hurt the people in the motel."

"Well… life is hard," Lars replied as he stroked the android's hair. "We all have to do what we have to do."

"Liar…" Alisa pouted and began beating Lars' chest lightly. "Don't scare me like that anymore."

Asuka's face was beet red. The two new guys had incredible chemistry! "Aww! That's so sweet! They look so cute together." Hwoarang tapped her on the shoulder. "What is it?"

"Let's get out of here," he suggested sternly. "Lars with the Zaibatsu and it may be the only chance we got to make our getaway."

"But… but…" Asuka stammered.

"No need to worry," Lars reassured with a thumbs up. "Mission accomplished."

"What?" Alisa, Asuka and Hwoarang chorused.

"This is merely a field test for my unit. We only want to discover how efficient Alisa is and she passed with flying colors." Lars explained. "I, on the other hand, want to help Alisa recollect her memories. I just hope that this test will help her out in the long run."

"So you're letting us go?" Asuka ventured in astonishment.

"Yeah. You guys go ahead and make your escape," Lars stated seriously. "The other units will not be as forgiving as I am. I promise you that much."

"We'll take your word. Thanks a lot," Hwoarang gave the Commander a handshake. "Well, you heard the man, Kazama? Let's go."

"Thanks you so much," Asuka bowed. "I hope that we meet again."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Lars told Asuka. "Your cousin has told me a lot about you."

"Really?" This bit of information brightened her day. "Jin talks about me?"

Hwoarang clicked his tongue. "So you know the guy, huh? He put me in the hospital for a few days."

"He also talks about you sometimes too," Lars revealed.

"Is that a fact? Well, tell him that the next time we meet, he won't be as lucky." Hwoarang relayed. He's going to find a way to triumph over the 'paranormal' Jin that he fought.

Lars understood. It was an old fashioned rivalry between two true warriors. "That's between you guys."

"See ya around," Asuka waved. "I'll give you a text later, Alisa."

"Right," the android grinned. "I'll keep in touch. Oh, and I'll say this again, it was nice meeting you, Mr. Bob."

Asuka burst out laughing.

The South Korean brawler mean-mugged the adorable android, "Stop calling me Mr. Bob."

**TEKKEN**

"This has been one heck of a day," Asuka commented.

"It was a little long if you ask me," Hwoarang replied, concentrating on steering his bike. They were on a rural highway far from Osaka. The GSXR 600 zoomed throughout the countryside around seventy miles per hour. "You're okay back there? I usually go much faster than this."

"I'm just fine, thank you," Asuka replied through her helmet. "What happened to the other bike you owned?"

"Your cousin, that's what happened to my bike." The Blood Talon remarked darkly.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Asuka hugged him tighter. She was actually a little scared but that was part of the thrill.

"Hey, no need to get all sentimental on me, Kazama," Hwoarang scoffed. "Besides, your boobs are tickling my back."

Asuka blushed. "Pervert."

"Anyway, it's late," Hwoarang stoped at a four way road. "Where do you think we should head from here until the tournament starts?" He read the road signs. "We can head to Kobe. Or maybe we can go to Hamamatsu. Hmm… how about Kyoto? Nagano? Or maybe we can head for Nagoya."

"We're going to Yakushima," Asuka said after a long pause. "That's the next destination."

"Huh," Hwoarang wondered. "Why?"

"Because that's Jin's hometown and I need answers," Asuka spoke with finality. "From there we have to part ways. There's a lot I need to do there. Alone."

The Blood Talon expressed his concerns. Just as he about to actually enjoy her company, things went south. "Are you sure about this, Kazama?"

"I'm positive. I'm a big girl, you know?" Asuka removed her helmet and gazed into Hwoarang's eyes for a moment. Then, without warning, she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Trust me; I can take care of myself." She donned her helmet back on.

Hwoarang took the route that will lead them into their destination. "You know what, Kazama?" He couldn't hide the satisfied grin on his face.

"What is it?" Asuka asked sweetly.

"I've always sucked at chemistry," He answered.

**THE END**

**TEKKEN SKIT**

"No bad," Jin huffed as he wiped blood from his lips. Though he managed to emerge victorious against Jinpachi, his rival bested him. "You were good. You fought well."

The Blood Talon's smirk was triumphant. "You see, I told you that I was going to beat your ass. I really don't give a damn about the tournament. I just wanted to beat you down."

"Don't get too cocky yet, Hwoarang," Jin stumbled back on his feet. He used a nearby trash can for leverage. "This isn't over. I'm not done yet."

Hwoarang somehow doubted Jin's words. "What? You want more? C'mon man, I admit you're a tough guy but I never knew that you're a glutton for punishment."

"You're wrong about that," Jin stated darkly. "I have a nice trick up my sleeve."

"This isn't like you, man," Hwoarang was actually worried that his rival may be losing his sanity. "You need to rest and recuperate. When you ready to face me again, we can have a rematch."

"That's the wrong answer," Jin started his metamorphosis into his devil form. "Because I'm done with you. I have bigger fish to fry."

"What… the… fuck…" The Blood Talon couldn't believe what was standing before him. Jin Kazama transformed right before his eyes! He sprouted horns from the temples of his head and large black wings stretched from his back. His dark eyes greatly resemble those of a dangerous serpent and his gloved hands seem to look like claws now.

Standing before him was a very gothic-looking son of a bitch.

"Ah…" Jin breathed, his sadistic grin bearing fangs. "I have to get used to that one."

"Dude…" Hwoarang pointed towards Jin in disbelief. "Stay off that crack, man!"

Devil Jin actually frowned. "You know what? That mouth of yours is going to get you in a lot of trouble."

"What the hell's kind of trick is this!?" Hwoarang didn't like this development at all.

Devil Jin's demonic grin returned. "Oh yeah, I forgot about that," he laughed. "Speaking of tricks, you're going to love this one. It's a new item move."

"Item move?" Hwoarang's brow became checkmarks. "What the hell are you talking about, dude?"

"Check it out! I'MA FIRIN' MAH LAZAAAAR!" Jin's profile underwent another transformation. His eyes virtually popped out of their sockets and his mouth grew to grotesque (and hilarious) proportion.

"BBBHHHUUUUUURRRRAAAAGHH!!"

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

**BOOM!**

After the huge explosion in the alley, Devil Jin fled the scene while laughing manically. That'll teach the Blood Talon to mess with him.

"Ugh…" Lili cringed at the sight of the devastation. "Clean-up on aisle two."

"Yeah, no kidding," Miguel whistled, seemingly appearing out of nowhere. "This just isn't his night."

"Oh my gosh, it's Darryl Jenks!" Lili spouted. "Are you making a comeback? I loved those Soul Glo commercials."

"I'm Miguel," the brawny Spaniard retorted hotly. "Not Eriq La Salle's pretty boy persona on Coming to America," he huffed. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Whatever…" Lili dismissed and walked away. "You have that Soul Glooooo…" She even began singing the theme song.

"Hey! I'm not done talking to you!" Miguel raged. "Bring your little jailbait ass back here!"

**END**

**Note I: **Emilie Rochefort – I've actually wrote a little about her. I was planning on her to make an appearance on a future chapter of 'They Call Her Asuka'. Although, I have written a few pages dedicated to her that has been on one of my flash drives since 2007, I doubt that I actually portray her well. I was lucky enough to take a shot at playing Tekken 6 Bloodline Rebellion at an arcade and faced her. My Steve Fox didn't stand a chance against her. She seems to be tweaked compared to how she was in Dark Resurrection but some say that she's cheap and a bit overpowered. I don't see it. Interesting enough, according to gamers in South Korea that experienced Tekken 6, Lili is a top-tier character. Sorry if I got a little carried away there.

**Note II: **Miguel's resemblance to Darryl Jenks – Eriq La Salle's character in the 1988 comedy 'Coming to America' starring Eddie Murphy and Arsenio Hall. Anybody that has seen that movie will know what the hell I'm talking about.

**Note III: **Asuka's rivalry with Lili –I think that I've done a decent job in portraying their rivalry. Two years ago, I depicted them as downright hateful towards each other. That obviously changed in this story. Comparing their rivalry to that Sakura Kasugano and Karin Kanzuki is an insult to them in my opinion. Instead, I went for the softer, friendlier (but still heated) rivalry that you've read here. If anything, the two are more comparable to Asuna Kagurazaka and Ayaka Yukihiro's rivalry from the anime and manga, Negima. Another interesting tidbit of Lili is that she indeed does resemble Ayaka. Just saying, man…

**Note IV: **Jin's laser beam – Shoop Da Whoop. Hilarious shit. Look it up.

**Note V: **Tekken 6 is right around the corner, people! Be patient… because it's damn sure is worth the wait. I think I've spent about thirty five bucks playing that bad boy back in August.

I'm out.


End file.
